The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a graphic overlay for measuring dimensions of features using a video inspection device.
Video inspection devices (or optical devices), such as video endoscopes or borescopes, can be used to inspect a surface of an object to identify and analyze anomalies (e.g., pits or dents) on the object that may have resulted from, e.g., damage, wear, corrosion, or improper installation. A video inspection device can be used to capture and display a two-dimensional image of the surface of a viewed object showing the anomaly to determine the dimensions of an anomaly on the surface. This two-dimensional image of the surface can be used to generate three-dimensional data of the surface that provides the three-dimensional coordinates (e.g., (x, y, z)) of a plurality of points on the surface.
In some instances, however, it may be difficult for a user to accurately place a cursor at a desired location on the two-dimensional image to take a measurement. For example, in a depth measurement, it may be difficult to visually determine, and place a cursor at, the deepest point in a dent or pit simply by viewing the two-dimensional image or even a three-dimensional point cloud view. Similarly, in making a length measurement across, e.g., a slot or weld, it may be difficult to visually determine, and place cursors at, points on each side of the slot or weld where the line formed between the points is normal (e.g., not diagonal) to each of the walls to provide an accurate width of the slot or weld. Likewise, it may be difficult for a user to accurately place cursors on the edge of a rounded turbine blade edge.